Most Impressive
by constantvigil595
Summary: The title makes no sense,but bare with me!An outtake from The Broken Alliance.What Bellatrix and Rodolphus do when they get back home drunk...It's M-rated people!YOU ARE WARNED!


**Disclaimer:J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.I'm just toying with her ideas...**

* * *

**Most Impressive**

_**31**__**st**__** July 1980**_

_**Lestrange Estate, Suburbs of Wiltshire, SW England**_

Two people,a man and a woman,Apparated into the frontyard laughing and woman was short,thin like a wand,with long curly black hair and pearly white wore a black-and-silver cloak.

The man next to her was tall,heavily-built,with a immense muscular structure,legs and hands with the strength to crash a small oak in half,his hardened face surrounded by long curly dark-red hair,and wore a dark-green cloak.

Of course,to their unaware Muggle neighbors,they could be known as the Lestranges,which as their name said,was a family of weirdoes real-estate to the Wizarding World,they were the Lestranges,You-Know-Who's lieutenants,his most savage and faithful followers,declared as the Most-Wanted persons right next to their Master,by the Auror Office.

If a single Auror was there in patrol,when they stumbled laughing drunkenly to the door,there would have been a feast on the Ministry.

Still,Rodolphus was helping Bellatrix to stay up,as she was piss-drunk,he not faring better than her.

"Oooh…I feel like flying…Roddie,could you get me to the couch,pleeeaseee?",Bella whined while she held herself up by pulling Rodolphus' cloak.

Rodolphus was grunting,being a little Bellatrix was nimble,she still was heavy enough,even for after carrying her for three kilometers _and_ Apparating with her,he was a little weary.

"All right Bella,let's see…".He opened and carried her,bridestyle,to the sitting was full with small chairs and two large couches,and between them was a long low table made of ivory and rosewood,gilted with silver and amber.

He laid her upon the large couch and,after he removed his cloak,he covered her with it,as long as he searched for a Hungover Potion."_What a way to start our vacation…"_

Although they were already "free-of-duty" from the Dark Lord, they still hadn't left England. First of all, Rodolphus had to inform his Master about the outcome of their last mission and the actions they ,Bella wanted to take for a little the mantle of the was positively smitten by little Draco,and having not seen him for two weeks, she was getting a bit nervous. He still had the scratches on his chest, from Bella's sharp nails, while he tried to calm her down.

"_She is a kriffin' wildcat, not a woman…Still, that was a good night then…"_

Rodolphus grinned to his wasn't only the success of the mission,hunting down two Death Eater deserters with crucial information and making them potential Inferi, but there was also the aftermath celebration in the Headquarters for their success. But still, there followed a more intimate celebration, courtesy of Bellatrix, for Rodolphus.

"_She is unbelievable", _Rodolphus thought as he went back to the living room with the potion. Still, Bellatrix wasn't there._"Where in Merlin's socks has she gone?"_

He then heard the noise of running water._"Okay, so she is in the bathroom... Let's go to give her a little scare." _He pulled out his wand, after removing his shirt, and casted a Silencing Spell on his shoes and started running up the stairs, to the bathroom, without making any noise.

He opened the door to be greeted by a steamy fog._"How is she doing this?"_He removed his pants, and remained with his boxers.

He went to pull the bath curtain, and he was left open-mouthed.

Bellatrix was into the bathtub, full asleep, with the water still running. Of course her head and upper chest was outside the water, which allowed him to admire her attributes. She had a long swan neck, pale as marble and as smooth, her long, slim hands with small palms and long fingers. Her breasts, almost a D-cup size, with large brown nipples, were heaving up and down as she was lightly snoring.

"_I guess we would be getting hot and heavy if she was awake."_Rodolphus grinned.

Then, Bella's eyes fluttered. She woke up and turned to see her husband standing next to the bathtub."How long have you been ogling me?", she said with a smile.

"I came here just now. Do you want me to join you?"

"Of course. Could you rub my back a little?"

"Okay, Bella."

He removed his boxers and went into the bathtub. When he sat down, Bellatrix sat in front of him, his rapidly-growing erection pressed on her lower back. She smiled a little._"Soon it will be back baby, back where it rightly belongs…"_

Rodolphus, on the other hand, wasn't faring better. His erection pressed on Bella's smooth skin, she rubbing his legs and he being in contact with her back's smooth skin was turning him on rapidly. But still, he wouldn't start "it" without foreplay._"She will get really angry without some games…"_

Then, he brought his hands from her back to her breasts, and started rubbing them. As soon as he got to her nipples, Bella made some mewling sounds and curved her spine in ecstasy. She started getting into it._"I wonder how did he get these hard hands…Not only Quidditch, right, Roddie?"_

A few minutes later, she slipped her small hand around Rodolphus' erection. She could feel he was at full mast: 4 cm wide and 25 cm long, his long appendage covered by the most supple skin she had ever felt. That was how she liked it.

"Roddie…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Please, let me taste you…"

She turned around and started kissing him, while she was rubbing her pussycat to his dragon, making him take deep breaths.

After, maybe five minutes of snogging and rubbing upon each other, Bellatrix said to Rodolphus:"Roddie…Please, make me feel better…"

Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix from her waist and brought her under him, his cock ready to ram her Pearly Gates.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Go slow, my love, I need to get used to it for a little…AAAAHH!", she screamed when he got inside her. Rodolphus, as soon as he was inside her, stood still for a little, so she would get use to the intrusion. A little later, Bella flexed her muscles around Rodolphus, giving him the signal.

Then Rodolphus started pushing. Slowly in the beginning, some minutes later, he was ramming Bella's pussy full-throttle, making her scream out in ecstasy, and mauling her insides.

"Please Roddie, keep on going, PLEASE!Bella loves you, keep on ramming me…Oh, Morgana, it's awesome!"

Soon, Bellatrix brought her long legs with her curvy, athletic thighs around her husband's waist, to give him more space and allow his hands to roam over her.

Rodolphus kept on ramming into her, and brought his hands and mouth over her full, perky breasts and big, brown areolas. He started kneading her ample, bouncing globes and sucked her nipples.

As soon as Bellatrix felt Rodolphus knead her breasts and bite her nipples, she gave a keening scream and shouted:"OH MY GODDD! RODDIE, I'M COMIIIING! AAAHHHHHH!"

Rodolphus felt her muscles trying to suck inside her his cock, although he bite his tongue and kept on going in and out of Bella's body, she giving out loud ecstatic shouts.

"AAAAHHHHH! KEEP ON GOING BABY! MELD MY INNARDS TOGETHER!MAKE ME COME AGAIN!"

The Rodolphus grabbed her legs by the ankles, and brought them to his shoulders, and started ramming even deeper into her, making her eyes turn wider and make her mumbling like a baby.

Ten minutes later, Rodolphus couldn't hold on anymore and so he shouted:"Bella, I'm coming!"

"Okay, Roddie! Please, come inside my pussycat, PLEEEEASEEEE!"

Rodolphus started pushing even harder inside her, and with three more thrusts, they both came, Bellatrix covering Rodolphus' cock with her pussy cum, and Rodolphus filling her to the brim with his pearly-white cum. As Bella was glowering in post-coital bliss, Rodolphus brought her up, and standing up, he penetrated her once again and carried her to their bedroom.

Then he dropped her into their oak-made bed, and went next to her.

"Ready for round two, love?"

"Okay, Roddie. Go hard now, please!"

Rodolphus turned her around and then she stood on her hands and knees._"So Miss Bella got a little kinky tonight. It seems she loves getting her ass buggered…"_

Without a warning, he pushed his cock inside Bellatrix's asshole, making her howl in pain.

"OOWWWW! IT FUCKING HURTS! PLEASE RODDIE, KEEP ON GOING! STOP THE BLOODY PAIN! MAKE ME COME AGAIN!"

So, Rodolphus started going as hard as he could, Bella's buttocks splatting with his own, her ass shaking like jelly. A few minutes later, Bella was screaming in ecstasy, and Rodolphus was approaching his limits. So he pushed his left thumb into her nether area and started rubbing her vagina.

As soon as he did that, Bella was brought into orgasm, screaming in ecstasy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH RODDIE! I'M COMING! OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

Five seconds later, Bella's arse muscles started to flex, because of her climax. This brought Rodolphus into climax too. So, his cock started spewing cum into her arse tunnel. As soon as she was full, he pulled back and shot the rest of his cum on her breasts, face and mouth.

Bella was having the time of her life licking her husband's cum from her breasts, taking it on her fingers and devouring it. In the end, she sucked his cock clear, and brought him once more into orgasm, flooding her mouth with his warm meatstick and warm, salty cum, getting out from her nostrils even.

Then both fell to sleep, but not before Bellatrix brought Rodolphus' cock into her ass hole, him hugging her back.

"I want me to sleep with it inside me. Don't you want to snuggle in such a cozy place?"

"Of course, you little vixen! Now sleep, we are leaving for Spain tomorrow for our vacations. Wait and see how I will wake you up tomorrow!"

"If you manage to wake up first!"

**A/N: Well, I hope it was good enough for a first smut attempt. So, review people, and let me know if you liked it! The second chapter of TBA will take a little more time to finish and upload. Cheers!**


End file.
